


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Funny, M/M, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Ohm gets to know Bryce's parents. What could possibly go wrong?





	

“I don’t know why you are so nervous. I am sure your family will love me.” Ryan said as they drove to the McQuaid household. While talking to his mother through Skype, Bryce let it slip out that he was dating and she told his father, who told his brothers and they all told the young gamer to bring whoever it was to a barbecue during the weekend. And since the blond never denied anything to his parents, there they were on the way to the reunion and it wasn’t a shock to say that the blond YouTuber was anxious to how it would turn out. “Are you like that just because I am a little older than you?”

“Not only that, my mom still thinks I’m straight, my dad is convinced I never had sex and my bros don’t miss an opportunity to make fun of me.” Bryce responded tapping his foot on the car’s carpet when he saw they were turning into the street his relatives lived. “So, I’d be really grateful if you could avoid making stuff that they might find weird.”

“So, no pec dance?” Ryan joked only to receive a glare from the boy sitting on the passenger seat after he turned the engine off while parked in front of the house his boyfriend lived his childhood and teenage years. “Brycie, I trimmed my beard, I’m wearing my best clothes and bought your old folks a present, all for you and this family reunion. I promise I will behave. But next I think you should consider teiiling the other guys about us.”

"Thank you, Ohm. I love you.” Bryce pulled his body towards Ryan and they kissed for a few seconds. After they parted, the older could still feel his boyfriend wasn't totally relaxed.

“Hey, it will be fine. I love you.” Ryan held onto Bryce’s hand and gave it a kiss, rewarded with a smile that could bring peace to the world.

They got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Bryce sighed deeply and rang the doorbell. Ryan was impressed at the mansion that his boyfriend's family lived in, made his apartment look like a shithole than a house. But he wasn't worried. If Bryce's relatives were just as sweet as him, it would be two seconds until they loved him. Both boys were brought back to the reality when the door was unlocked, revealing the couple that was responsible for giving Ryan his reason to live.

"Brycie! So good to see you!" His mother excitedly said pulling her son to a hug while his father gave him a pat on his back.

"How's my favorite musician?" The master of the house commented and Ryan smiled at the display of affection.

"I'm fine. Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Ohm... I mean, Ryan, my boyfriend." Bryce said and the older stepped forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. McQuaid, it's a pleasure to meet you. These are for you." Ryan said as he handed over the bouquet of roses to the lady. She sighed in surprise and gladly took hold of the flowers. "And Bryce told me you were a fan of baseball, sir."

"That's right. The patriarch assured, intrigued by the question until Ryan took a rare baseball card from his pocket.

"League of 1969." The YouTuber could see he already got points with his boyfriend's family as they seemed impressed at his gesture.

"What a charming young man. Seems like our Brycie really scored a one in a million." Mrs. McQuaid laughed, surprising her son at how naturally both his parents were ok with his sexuality.

"Come in boys, we don't want to stay here all day, right? We got a barbecue to prepare." The male head of the family gestured and moved out of the way so they could enter the house. He closed the door behind him and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "So tell me, Ryan... How did you two meet?"

Bryce's spine froze with that question. His parents could be overprotective and knowing his boyfriend was over a decade older than him made him worry on what would be his parents' reaction. Not to mention that both of them were gamers that posted videos on the internet. Which for a businessman like his father, could not be seen with good eyes.

"Oh we are friends that play games together, so one of these days we ended up having a dinner together and I realized I couldn't live without Bryce after that, with all the respect, sir." Ryan said while they all walked to the backyard where the barbecue would take place.

"Good, good. Nice to know someone sees my son as the jewel he is. Don't let this one go, Bryce." Mr. McQuaid said and Ryan stopped after seeing a picture of his boyfriend in his younger days. "Oh, this was when we were on vacation at the beach. Bryce cried so much when a wave knocked down his sand castle. I bet you want to see the family pictures. Honey, bring over the album so Ryan can take a look at it."

Ryan thought he was going to have a stroke from how cute the story he was just told was. Bryce was blushing since now his parents would tell his boyfriend all about the most embarrassing moments of his life. Why do parents have to take pictures of their naked children anyway?

They walked into the backyard and Bryce's brothers were playing football. Once they saw Ryan, they looked at each other with evil in their eyes and decided to greet the newcomer.

"Hey, cocksucker! Catch this!" One of them yelled and threw the ball at Ryan's direction with such speed that it was almost impossible to catch it. So it was a shock when Ryan not only catched it but threw it back with much more force, the two youngest of the family making vain attemps to grab it, but the only thing they acheived was crashing into each other.

"Very impressive." Mr. McQuaid commented with a low voice. It wasn't everyday that a guy was able to beat his sons at sports.

* * *

"This is when Bryce was in the choir. Doesn't he look cute? And this is when he learned how to walk. Look at that adorable face! Oh and this is my favorite. It was when we taught Bryce how to flush the toilet!" The mother surely was happy to tell his son's boyfriend about each picture on every page they went through. Ryan was having enough material to tease Bryce later, that is until someone shut the album and took it away.

"Enough family pictures." Bryce could swear if he blushed harder, his head would explode.

"Bryce McQuaid, that was rude! I didn't raise you like this." His mother said disapproving his actions.

"Yeah mom, nobody wants to see Bryce's baby pictures." One of his brothers pointed out. "I want to know if Bryce took it up his already or if he is going to die virgin. So, Ryan, right? Did you fuck Bryce already?"

"Bad choice of words, young man" Mr. McQuaid warned as he worked on the grill. "And don't be ridiculous, our little Brycie is too young for that kind of stuff."

"Can we just stop talking about my sex life now?" Bryce hugged the album, unable to believe this was happening. While his family seemed to love Ryan and his personality.

"What sex life? As if you had any." His other brother said and they all laughed.

"Actually, now I am curious. Ryan, have you and Bryce made love already?" Mrs. McQuaid asked and her husband was intrigued on what his son's boyfriend's answer would be.

"Yes ma'am. I showed Bryce all my love." Ryan said and Bryce slapped his own forehead.

"So you're the top, right?" The sibling asked and Ryan nodded to it. "Ha! I knew it, time to pay up bro."

"Damn it! Nice to know I have a sister, so thanks Bryce." The other said as he handed his brother a 20 dollar bill. Bryce was shocked at the two betting on what his role in bed would be. "No sausages for Bryce, dad. He surely got plenty with our friend Ryan here."

"Someone just kill me." Bryce said and he hugged the album tighter.

* * *

"Boys, lunch is ready!" Mr. McQuaid called out to Ryan and one of Bryce's brothers as they wrestled in the grass. The two were shirtless and Ryan was winning for the fourth time in a row.

"I gotta hand it to you Bryce, your boyfriend is one sexy man." The matriarch said ogling Ryan's body.

"Mom!" Bryce yelled as he watched his lover walk towards the table.

"Do that thing with your chest again, Ryan." She said and Bryce was blushing again.

"Oh you mean this?" Ryan then made his pecs bounce up and down, earning a laugh from Mrs. McQuaid.

"How does he do that?" One of Bryce's brothers asked as he watched.

"You gotta have muscles first, dumbass." The other said and punched him in the arm.

"Ok, I'm hungry. So let's all eat, alright?" Bryce said trying to move the attention from Ryan's chest to the food.

"I agree with Bryce. So, what kind of meat you like, my future son-in-law?" Mr. McQuaid asked while Ryan sat beside his boyfriend.

"White meat, just like Bryce's ass!" One of the boys said.

"Rare, sir." Ryan politely answered and Mr. McQuaid made sure to give him the biggest piece. Even though the reunion couldn't be going better, Bryce felt he was on the scope of all commentary, while Ryan was worshipped.

"Do you and Bryce plan on adopting?" Bryce's mother asked and her son wanted to disappear.

"Mom, we've been dating for a few months. That's kinda early for that." The blond YouTuber said, not knowing what else his family could come up with to make it all even weirder.

"I would like to raise a baby with you, Bycey. I mean, we won't just have dogs and cats, right? Besides, I really think you would be a great parent." Ryan said and it made Bryce blush for the tenth time that day. It was so good to hear that from his boyfriend, but at the same time it gave more ammunition to his parents to continue with the awkward questions.

"Have you thought of baby names? I have this book with a lot of options for you and Bryce. I'll lend it to you." Mrs. McQuaid said while they all ate.

"It won't necessary, ma'am. I was thinking if it is a boy, we would call it Bryan, or Bryanna if it is a girl. You know, since it combines my name and Bryce's without sounding like a stupid made up name." Ryan said and Bryce could swear his heart melt like butter after hearing this. Mrs. McQuaid put her hand over hers, touched by Ryan's words.

"You gotta marry him Bryce. The more he stays here, the more I like him." His father commented and for the first time, the blond gamer agreed with what his old man said.

After they had eaten, it started to rain. And not just any type of rain. Those that makes the road turn into a river. Bryce wanted to leave as soon as possible from the lunatics he called family. But of course, the couple wouldn't let them.

"You two can't go out with this rain! You should sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Bryce's old room is there for you two." Mrs. McQuaid said and Ryan looked at Bryce. He had that look in his face of an abandoned puppy and with a sigh, Bryce agreed.

"Alright, we'll stay. But no baby pictures!" The blond said and his parents nodded, glad that the two would spend more time there.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you Ryan. Welcome to the family." Mr. McQuaid shook his son's boyfriend's hand, happy with what a fine man he was. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight, sir." Ryan said back and after the patriarch left, he walked to the bed wearing just his Star Wars printed boxers. "Seems like you were worried for nothing, Brycey-poo. Your family is really cool."

"I just want to forget this day alright?" Bryce mumbled as he felt Ryan cuddle with him.

"Aww, I was hoping you could teach me how to flush the toilet."

"Fuck you, Ohm."

"I love you too, Bycey."


End file.
